1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating plasma with a container, on which at least one discharge electrode is provided and a power supply unit that comprises at least one coupling electrode, which can be capacitively coupled to the discharge electrode.
2. Related Art
DE 10 2004 049 783 shows a device for processing articles arranged in a holding chamber. A wall of dielectric material is provided on the holding chamber; an outside surface of this wall comprises at least two electrodes. A counterelectrode capacitively coupled to the two external electrodes is arranged on an inside surface. By the external electrodes, a voltage can be induced in the internal electrode, which leads to an electrical discharge and to the production of plasma. As a result, the object in the container can be disinfected and sterilized. The coupling electrodes are arranged on the outside surface of the container, so that, in applications that take place in a humid environment, a film of moisture can form on the surface. This film can lead to a short-circuit between the two electrodes. Because the unit is operated at high voltage, the freely accessible electrodes represent a potential hazard to the user. In addition, the electrodes are exposed to environmental influences, so that dirt can cause contacting problems.